This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hydrate formation in hydrocarbon extraction operations is an industry wide concern. Hydrates are formations of ice and gas that may form due to high pressures and low temperatures in hydrocarbon extraction environments. In order to block hydrate formation, a variety of hydrate inhibitors are used, such as mono-ethylene glycol. These hydrate inhibitors may block hydrate formation by lowering the freezing point of water. Unfortunately, hydrate inhibitors may be used excessively to prevent hydrate formation, which unnecessarily increases the cost of hydrocarbon extraction operations.